User blog:SuBash/Su's Bash: NEO's Assault? No. Toriko's Assault!!
Okay, so we start this chapter with Blue heading over to chat with Red. Now, I must say that Toriko's innards are quite fancy-schmancy. They also appear to be expecting to entertain a large number of people with all those tables. The convo they had interested me as well. Despite Blue almost seemingly killing Red when we first met him, they seem to be pretty decent friends. But I'm really interested in what Blue wants to eat. He probably has a much smaller range of foods he'll eat compared to Red. Maybe he's talking about GOD, or something beyond that. But then Blue says that he's happy he gets to see Red get serious after quite some time. So when we first met Blue, Red said that he couldn't control his cells yet, but now that Toriko has eaten AIR, and by extension, Red has eaten AIR, he should be able to bring out his true powers to an extent, and the fact that Blue is looking forward to this, you know it's going to be good. Back to the outside world, three out of four Heavenly Kings grab their Cure Water (Toriko already selfishly used his on himself after all), and BAM! Teppei smashes them all with some crazy vines that make up one of his arms. I found that to be freakin' hilarious! No super healing for them now. So I guess that Komatsu (if he got one) is the only one left with a Cure Water. Now, a question for anyone who might actually read my blogs, do you think that is the arm of Teppei's Appetite Devil, or just that he's replaced a lost arm with some plant? Teppei shouldn't be able to control the arm of his Appetite Devil without eating AIR first, but, for all we know, he took a bite out of AIR before attacking Komatsu. That would then explain how Teppei manages to not get TKOed by Toriko right away. Back to the chapter, we see that Shige's beast is what made everyone pass out in the last chapter with "Breath of Eternal Sleep", and the strong ones avoided it by not breathing. Interesting. I figured it was the work of Teppei, using of cruder Knocking than he would have done before joining NEO that causes them to fall down instead of staying in their exact positions. And as I predicted in my last review, Kariu was riding along with Teppei, but what we didn't see was that Boneless was also there. Nice. Two former Head Chefs of the Bishokukai, the former Vice-President of IGO, and the saiseiya whose potential is on par with the Four Heavenly Kings. A decent team to take on our heroes. Buranchi takes the initiative to bring everyone back to life by shocking them, and Sunny grows a pair of wings in order to blow the poison away. Zebra then blows that snake thing up, decapitating it with multiple explosions in its body (sorry Dreyar, looks like we won't be finding out too much about Mr. Snakey). Dinner and Atashino rush to Komatsu's side to help heal him while Coco contemplates how Teppei showed up beside Komatsu out of nowhere. Now, what Toriko says makes me wonder if there was a problem with the translation. Did he say "Please... Everyone... I beg of you... No one lay a hand on Komatsu..." for you guys too? Because if that is the correct translation, I don't quite understand his logic. "Everyone... I beg of you... Let Komatsu die." I can understand that feeling, but everyone is supposed to like Komatsu in this manga, especially Toriko. And based on what he says, NEO takes the (accurate) meaning that he will fight them all off himself. And damn, does Toriko ever go hard in this fight. He punches half of Kariu's body into oblivion, swipes Boneless' head clean off and infinite Kugi Punches Shige-chan away. Only Teppei is able to block Toriko's blow. Now, obviously I was pretty pleased with Toriko curb stomping everyone out of existence like that, but I was also slightly disappointed that we didn't get to see what these fellows could really do. Kariu was going to do his bubblegum attack he used against the president, but I'm sure he has more up his sleeve than just that. Boneless showed some resistance before he was snuffed out that grabbed hold of my curiosity. It looked like he was similar to Tommyrod. What would he have done given a chance to counterattack? Shige-chan took off his nose plug and opened his eye, showing his serious face, but once again we didn't get to see what that face could do. Honestly, I was hoping that Mansam could be the one to defeat Shigematsu, but it didn't really seem like that would happen with the way he's living the life of luxury as IGO's president. Now, these were my feelings of the fight when I first read it. When I read it again to make this blog, I noticed that Teppei's arm looks like it could be the arm of an Appetite Devil (as mentioned above), which made me think 'if Teppei was able to eat a bit of AIR, how come the others weren't?'. I mean, there's no way they ate it because even if they didn't gain the ability to control the arm of their Appetite Devils, they should still be able to avoid being killed in one hit. But it didn't really make sense to me that Teppei ate it, but the other three didn't. Honestly, that would just be a death sentence to have four guys who haven't eaten any of Acacia's full course try to fight that large of a group who had just eaten AIR. And they aren't just nobodies, everyone who survived the Breath of Eternal Sleep are skilled and capable fighters. And come on, NEO isn't that pathetic of a group that they would be so under prepared. So I came to the conclusion that the other three also had to have eaten AIR, "but then how come they were defeated so easily" you ask? Well, if you think back to how Coco was wondering why they couldn't feel Teppei's presence at all beforehand, as well as the fact that last chapter Teppei said that Komatsu should go to sleep, it seems to me like our heroes are in some kind of illusion. Probably someone used a power that put everyone under a powerful illusion that made them see Teppei killing Komatsu instead of what actually happened, which was a Knocking that was done to him, and NEO would have secretly eaten AIR before they "killed" Komatsu. Kariu, Boneless, Shigematsu and his beast were then just illusions that were easily dispatched of while Teppei is the only one who is real. Teppei is the real Teppei because they predicted that if Toriko saw Komatsu being killed, Toriko would want to fight alone against the assailants. This would work in NEO's favour, as Teppei could hold Toriko off long enough for NEO to take Komatsu, AIR and leave. So Teppei entered the dreamland right behind Komatsu, which is why they couldn't feel his presence, and he'll leave when he's stalled for long enough. Of course, that's what I imagine NEO's plan would look like if it went off without a hitch. Shige's beast may have actually killed the people of Bewitching Food World in order give the others something to do (reviving the people, blowing the poison away and killing Mr. Snakey) so they don't focus on thinking too deeply about the situation they are in. Of course, Coco is thinking about it and he'll probably figure it out soon. The illusion probably isn't too difficult for people of their caliber to escape, otherwise Teppei wouldn't need to distract Toriko. So in an upcoming chapter, Coco and a few others will escape and fight the others who are attempting to leave with Komatsu and AIR. This will likely result in NEO only managing to get away with a portion of AIR. Before that though, we'll most likely get at least one full chapter of Toriko fighting Teppei. Well, that's how I see it happening at least. Tell me if you agree or not. Rating: Artwork: 10/10 Story: 8/10 Fight: 8/10 Overall: 8.7/10 Category:Blog posts